The goal of the proposed research is to use the data from Established Populations for Epidemiologic Studies of the Elderly (EPESE) project about gait speed into a manuscript; and combine findings from the EPESE data with those from multiple other studies to obtain a large sample size.[unreadable] [unreadable] Specific Research Questions:[unreadable] - Can gait speed be used to estimate survival? [unreadable] - Should gait speed be adjusted for gender, height or age when used to predict survival?[unreadable] - Are estimates consistent across populations?[unreadable] - How does gait speed compare to other vital signs such as BMI or blood pressure when used to predict survival?